Snippets into the Life of The Sorceress, Thief and Warrior
by Tofyuu
Summary: They might be dysfunctional as a trio but you can't help but admit that they complement each other in the weirdest fashions. A hundred drabbles on Dorothy, Alviss and Nanashi's relationship together, romantically, platonically or otherwise
1. Evidence

_**Evidence**_

* * *

"You don't have to put that mask up in front of us you know." Nanashi states calmly, throwing a concerned glance at the pink haired witch sitting at the edge of her bed. Her lips are pressed in a tight line, her elbows propped on her knees with her forehead resting on her intertwined fingers, her figure like one of a prayer.

"I'll do what I want to." Dorothy snarled, earning Nanashi a reproachful look from Alviss. Sighing, Alviss shuffled closer to her, slinging a comforting arm around her shoulders, silently offering comfort in his warm embrace. Squeezing her eyes shut, her face contorted in pain as she whispered, "It's just hard finally finding evidence against her. Did you know before that old hag even asked how I knew her, deep down I still stupidly believed that she wasn't the Queen?" Dorothy laughed bitterly, fingers tightening around each other.

"And now i've even got official orders to kill her. _My own sister_. Oh _god_." She breathed, the reality finally fully sinking in. She should have been prepared eight years ago-she knew-and yet only now was the consequences registering in her mind. "_Oh my god_. Oh my _**god**_." Her voice broke at the end, uncontrollable sobs suddenly erupting from her throat along with loud gasps that echoed in the room as Nanashi rushed forward to hug the sorceress, burrowing her face into his chest. Alviss tightened his hold on her, waves of overwhelming sadness washing over the two men as they watched Dorothy have only a few minutes to cry and cry like the sixteen year old child she was before she would be sent back to a war with her sister's death as a prize.

* * *

A/N: I've decided to do a 100 writing prompts with my fav OT3 from MAR, Dorothy, Alviss and Nanashi. I'll try to do one every day, and they could be romantic, platonic, whatever floats my boat at the moment. Also i'm still trying to get the hang of the characters so they might be a lil OOC at times. This takes place the night they got back from Caldea uvu


	2. Puppy Love

_**Puppy Love**_

* * *

"…And he's just so adorable with his fluffy blonde hair-" Dorothy sighed, resting her chin on her hand, before being rudely interrupted by Nanashi.

"I have blonde hair too!" He exclaimed in mock hurt.

"Oh shut up, yours isn't fluffy. It's straight and shiny and blergh." Dorothy pulled a face, picking up a lock of Nanashi's hair and letting it go with a crinkled nose.

"C'mon, all the ladies love my hair. I bet you're secretly jealous of how silky it is." Nanashi said, smirking.

"Pft, who would be jealous of your mangy mane?" Dorothy retorted, rolling her eyes.

Alviss sighed, putting down his book to stare at the bickering couple in front of him.

"Look, if the two of you want to fight, can you take it outside? Im trying to read." He emphasised on the last word, raising an eyebrow.

"Wha- No! I was here first!" Dorothy spluttered, giving Nanashi a shove towards the door the best she could, considering the fact that both were seated comfortably on Alviss's bed.

"Well joke's on you. Alviss promised to spend the day with me." Nanashi grinned, swinging an arm around Alviss's shoulders.

"Actually, I didn't promise you anything." Alviss interjected, giving Nanashi a pointed look, not-very-gently pushing his arm off his shoulders.

And that was how the trio normally spent their free afternoons on the rare chances of a well deserved break; Dorothy fawning over Ginta, Alviss trying to read, and Nanashi teasing the sorceress, all three huddled up on Alviss's bed together.

* * *

A/N: Have two chapters a day because when I start writing i normally go on and on until I physically cannot write anymore. Also I have no idea what to put as the title so if anyone has any better suggestions please go ahead and tell me ovob


	3. Superstition

_**Superstition**_

* * *

"What a surprise, you're not going out thieving today?" Alviss asked, sparing Nanashi, who was currently lazing on the ground near his training area, a glance. It was unusual for the thief to be watching Dorothy and him spar; he would normally be off robbing yet another mansion before proudly showing off the haul to the sparring duo in the night.

"N-ope! Today's an off day for me. Since it's Friday and all." Nanashi shrugged, flipping around to lie on his stomach, resting his chin on crossed arms.

"Last time I remembered, it being Friday didn't stop you from trying to steal my Zipper ARM." Dorothy shot back, aiming a fierce kick towards Alviss.

"Still hung up over that Dorothy-chan?" Nanashi teased, a wide grin on his face.

"Friday?" Realisation dawned on Alviss as he choked back a poorly disguised laugh, just barely dodging Dorothy's relentless attacks. "I never knew you believed in such idiotic beliefs Nanashi."

"There's no harm in being a little careful." Nanashi replied, completely unabashed.

* * *

A/N: Friday the 13th, in case you didn't get it vo


	4. Protection

**Protection**

* * *

"For the last time, im not interested." Dorothy snapped, arms crossed firmly in front of her chest, glaring at the men surrounding her.

"Don't be shy pretty lady, we'll show you a good time." One of them leered, leaning in close to her, the smell of stale beer and cigarettes invading her nostrils. Crinkling her nose, her eyes narrowed when she spotted them moving ever closer.

"I said," Dorothy started, a devious glint in her red eyes, "Im not interested!" She swept her Zephyrus Broom in quick succession to it's summoning, and that was all it took to send the pack of men flying through the air. Triumphantly banging the end of her broom on the ground, a satisfied smile spread across her face. "Told you boys I didn't need you following me when I go out." She called out to the two dawdling men behind her.

"Under different circumstances, that could have been you." Alviss smirked, elbowing Nanashi who was still gaping at the fading figures in the sky.


	5. Weapon

_**Weapon**_

* * *

"Just do it." Alviss hissed, growling at the immense pain and effort it took for him to even say those words.

"B-But-," Nanashi stuttered, staring at his lover dumbfoundedly, tears beginning to prickle at the edges of his eyes.

It was too soon. The Zombie Tattoo wasn't supposed to act up so quickly. He was supposed to have a few more weeks, months even. Yet here Alviss was, doubled over and coughing blood, his knuckles white as he struggled not to let the Tattoo control him again and lunge forward and slaughter Nanashi.

"Please…For me…Do it…" Alviss pleaded, gasping and heaving, falling into Nanashi's arms.

Closing his eyes, Nanashi bowed his head into Alviss's hair, tears beginning to streak down his face. "Sorry, I'm so sorry." He whispered as he plunged Griffon Lance through Alviss's abdomen, a soft breath of relief heard from the blue haired boy beneath him.

"Thank you…" Those were the last words Alviss could utter, the last words Nanashi registered in his mind before he collapsed to the ground in a sobbing, bloody heap, the sounds and shouts of his friends echoing as they rushed towards the pair due to the commotion, too slow, too late.

Not even Alan could pry the dead boy from the wailing thief's arms.

* * *

A/N: Apologies for the lack of Dorothy here! My AlNana senses were tingling really badly eheh Also I will be posting a couple of drabbles at a time, depending on how many i write per day


	6. Caring

_**Caring**_

* * *

"Ow! Can't you be more gentle Dorothy-chan?" Nanashi pouted, watching Dorothy wrap snow white bandages around his forearm.

"Don't complain about how I treat you if you were dumb enough to get injured in the first place! Especially since you know none of us have Holy ARMs on us!" Dorothy snapped back, giving him a vicious glare.

"Well, they did catch us unaware. I never thought that that fake ARM could be an explosive one." Alviss mumbled indignantly, massaging his sore cheek. Looking up, he found her glare directed towards him instead. Gulping, Alviss ducked his head down, pretending to be checking on his other wounds.

After a moment of silence, a soft murmur was heard from Dorothy. "Don't worry me like this again."

"Promise." They said in unison, before pressing kisses at either side of her head.

* * *

A/N: This one's set in MAR Omega's universe


	7. Chocolate

_**Chocolate**_

* * *

"Maybe something sweet will cheer him up?" Nanashi suggested, as they stopped in front of a window of a sweet shop. It displayed a vast amount of confections, ranging from cakes to muffins.

"I was thinking something along the lines of an apology but I guess that'll work too." Dorothy said, giving a small shrug as she pushed open the door.

A soft chime from the bell hanging above the door announced their arrival and a sea of cakes proudly displayed behind the glass counter greeted the duo. Propping on hand on her hip, Dorothy gave the cakes a look over and sighed.

"I have no idea which cake he likes and you should be the one choosing. You're the one who pissed him off after all." Dorothy said with a roll of her eyes, clearly exasperated and used to this routine.

"Aw c'mon Dorothy-chan! You know I didn't mean to spill that drink all over his book." Nanashi pouted. "I even bought a new one!" He held the previous purchase up proudly, a wide grin on his face.

"Just choose the cake already." Dorothy deadpanned.

Puffing his cheeks out at Dorothy's cold response, Nanashi looked at each cake with careful consideration before pointing at a chocolate cake and cheerily deciding on it. Soon, both were out of the shop with a carefully held box in Nanashi's hands.

"Hey Dorothy-chan, do you think Al-chan will like the cake?" Nanashi asked chirpily, but the sorceress could read the anxious undertone in his voice.

Softening the hard look on her face, she looked at the thief and gave him an assuring smile. "He'll love it, like how he loves anything you buy him."

* * *

A/N: Sorry i haven't been posting any in a while! I've been really busy so i did three in one shot when i got the time! Also i've been wanting to do one focusing on Nanashi and Dorothy for a while now eheh Alviss is my favourite so most center around him pft But i'll try to rotate the attention in future fics


	8. Impulse

_**Impulse**_

* * *

"Why did I buy it?" Dorothy groaned, giving the skirt a disgusted look before throwing it aside angrily.

"Because you're an impulsive buyer." Alviss said simply and bluntly, picking up the skirt and folding it neatly before placing it on the growing stack of clothes that he called "Dorothy's Regrets".

Shooting Alviss a poisonous glare, she rummaged through the next bag and pulled out another assortment of clothes. Alviss gave the remaining bags a despairing look as he half heartedly listened to even more of Dorothy's complaints.

"_Looks like Snow will have to get an even bigger wardrobe and Nanashi will have something to give to his fans again."_ Alviss thought with a shake of his head.


	9. Tactile

_**Tactile**_

* * *

Alviss hated being touched out of the blue and unfortunately, both Nanashi and Dorothy and learnt it the hard way. The former had been launched in the air by the 13 Totem Poles after getting kicked in the gut when he'd hugged the black haired boy from behind. The latter had been luckier; after nearly getting punched by Alviss for ruffling his hair from the above him, she'd flown too high for his Totem Poles to reach and had escaped unscathed.

It wasn't their fault, Alviss had hurriedly assured his hurt lovers. He'd simply grown used to getting attacked suddenly as a form of training or target of assassination since young, so his brain was wired to fight back against any unwanted or sudden touches the moment he felt another's sudden touch or presence within his personal bubble.

It didn't help either that he was hugged or came in contact with people with good intentions rarely. His parents had died early which allowed his young mind to quickly forget their warm touch no matter how hard he had desperately tried to cling to it, Gaira and Alan touched him in the form of punches and kicks during training and only Danna was there to give him the love he yearned for. Danna had ruffled his hair fondly and at times hugged him after a victorious match. But when Danna had passed away, Alviss hadn't had anyone else who would give him the warmth he craved for apart from Belle, but even her miniscule hugs on his cheeks weren't enough to satisfy his need for enveloping love.

Maybe that's why he was so sensitive to even the gentlest brush across his skin, Nanashi and Dorothy would think, exchanging bitter looks with one another as Alviss sleeps soundly between them. It was only after Alviss had confided in them about this terrible secret that they'd begun to appreciate such intimate moments when Alviss could rest skin to skin against them without lashing out. Nanashi wraps an arm around Alviss as Dorothy simultaneously presses a soft kiss between his shoulder blades. Allowing themselves to be satisfied for now when they hear a content sigh from the sleeping boy, both drift off to sleep, glad that they are able to do this much for now.

* * *

A/N: You know, i've actually been thinking of switching the theme of this drabble/one shots to only Alviss and Nanashi for a while now. They're basically my OTP and some times it gets hard for me to think of ideas that include Dorothy too...? I mean i love this AlvissNanashiDorothy OT3 but i love my AlvissNanashi more y'know? And it's also easier to think of fics for two instead of three.

Give me your opinions in the reviews?


End file.
